Destruction of crops by insects and acarids presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from acarids and insects. Particularly difficult types of acarids and insects to control are those which, at one or more stages of their life, inhabit the soil and cause destruction to the roots of plants. Accordingly, the development of insecticides and miticides which are effective as ovicides, larvicides, and adulticides is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,123 describes certain phenylhydrazine derivatives useful as insecticides and acaricides.